


what makes us human

by thedra



Series: Fanmixes [10]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Addiction, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Depression, Embedded Audio, Fanmix, Multi-Era, Music, Personal Growth, Playlist, Pragmatic Idealism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedra/pseuds/thedra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not their pain you're afraid of. It's yours, Charles. And as frightening as it can be, that pain will make you stronger. If you allow yourself to feel it, embrace it, it will make you more powerful than you ever imagined. It's the greatest gift we have: to bear their pain without breaking. And it comes from the most human part of us: hope. Charles, we need you to hope again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	what makes us human

  1. **Strange Effect** / The Kinks
  2. **Kiss Off** / Violent Femmes
  3. **Wise Enough** / Lamb
  4. **No Compassion** / Talking Heads
  5. **Sister Golden Hair** / America
  6. **What Makes Us Human** / Lamb
  7. **Somewhere Between Waking and Dreaming** / Air
  8. **Two Shots of Happy, One Shot of Sad** / U2
  9. **That Joke Isn't Funny Anymore** / The Smiths
  10. **Give Me Strength** / Over the Rhine
  11. **No One is Alone** / Glee Cast
  12. **I'll Be Your Mirror** / Velvet Underground
  13. **All My Favorite People** / Over the Rhine
  14. **One Too Many Mornings** / Bob Dylan
  15. **Some Things Just Stick In Your Mind** / Vashti Bunyan
  16. **What Are You Fighting For** / Phil Ochs
  17. **Mr. Pleasant** / The Kinks
  18. **The Hurt** / Cat Stevens
  19. **1973** / Beth Orton
  20. **Love and War** / Neil Young
  21. **Lie Still, Sleep Becalmed** / John Cale
  22. **We Are Nowhere and It's Now** / Bright Eyes
  23. **Smoke Gets In Your Eyes** / Bryan Ferry & Roxy Music
  24. **Save The Children** / Marvin Gaye
  25. **The Believer** / Neil Young
  26. **If I Laugh** / Cat Stevens
  27. **Dream Your Dreams** / Molly Drake
  28. **Keep Your Mind Open** / Kaleidoscope
  29. **I Wish You Peace** / Eagles
  30. **And So It Goes** / Billy Joel
  31. **My Old Friend** / Sam Amidon
  32. **Place to Be** / Nick Drake
  33. **Pick Yourself Up** / Diana Krall



 

[Listen](http://8tracks.com/withershins4/charles-professor-x)

 


End file.
